Pokemon Colosseum: Shadows of Orre
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: A young boy turning over a new leaf. A young girl with the ability to see something no one else can see. Together, these two travel across the vast desert region of Orre in order to stop an evil organization with a dark and heinous plan.
1. Prologue

In the valleys of Eclo Canyon, laid the hideout of the hated Orre crime gang, Team Snagem. Inside the walls of the hideout the many members of the gang went on doing their daily activities. However inside one of the rooms was the boss of Team Snagem who had called many of the top members of the group for a meeting.

"What!? take out, Wes!?" One of the members nearly shouted in a state of shock.

The leader of Team Snagem simply nodded his head.

"He's become too much of a threat to Team Snagem," he said very calmly yet angrily

"But Gonzap, he's our top snagger, half the Pokemon we've stolen is because of him, not to mention he's been nothing but loyal to the group, what makes you think he's a threat?" Another member questioned.

"Because he's going soft on us!" Gonzap snapped "I know when a member begins to go soft, the last few captures we've had he's held back at taking the trainers Pokemon, and Wes has never held back before, I've also been watching him eye the snag machine as well as the Pokemon we've captured. I will not allow him to ruin what we have been planning for so long with the Pokemon we've captured."

Before anyone could react of the Snagem grunts bursts into the room.

"B-Boss!" He said trying to catch his breath "The P-Pokemon, Th-They're gone!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

**KABOOM!**

A huge explosion suddenly shook the entire hideout leaving everyone in shock and trying to get their feet.

"What the heck was that!?" Gonzap shouted as he bolted out of the room.

* * *

At the section of the hideout that had exploded, a young man with sandy desert hair and wearing a blue trench coat with goggles above his forehead, entered the wrecked area of the hideout and looked at a small machine while grinning at it. He then took the machine and placed it on his arm. Suddenly a door beside him slammed open and revealed Gonzap as well as several other Grunts.

"I knew it! I knew it was you Wes, you backstabbing little-" Gonzap cut his rant short when he saw the device on Wes's arm."He's got the snag machine, boys get that traitor!"

Wes quickly turned around and bolted to the section of the wall he had destroyed. There he saw a small black Pokemon waiting for him.

"Let's get out of here, Umbreon!" Wes shouted to the small Pokemon.

Umbreon followed his master and ran alongside him as Wes heard the shouting and swearing of the guards as well as Gonzap coming from behind him. He then saw light coming up at the end of a long hallway once he was outside he ran towards his motorcycle that had a side with an Espeon inside waiting for them. Umbreon jumped into the seat beside Espeon and Wes quickly drove away leaving Team Snagem in the dust.

"**ARRRRRGH! WES YOU TRAITOR!"** Gonzap shouted in an out of control rage **"WE WILL FIND YOU, AND WHEN WE DO, YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT WE DO TO TRAITORS!"**

Wes smiled confidently before saying, "I got a present for ya, Gonzap."

He then pushed a small button on a remote he had in his hand, and from behind him he could hear major explosion leveling most of Team Snagem's hideout. Wes smiled in satisfaction before he looked as his Espeon and Umbreon.

"We'll have to lay low for a while," He said to them before turning his eyes back onto the road in front of him. "There's no doubt that I'm on Team Snagem's hit list and Gonzap will want my head to serve to the Houndoom's."

Wes looked back at his Pokemon for a moment Even though Espeon and Umbreon were generally brave, Wes could see a small amount of fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry you two, we'll be okay, let's look on the bright side of things now, we can finally start living our own life, and without any guilt because I freed all of the Pokemon that I we had captured."

The two Pokemon looked at their trainer for a moment and decided to trust his words. Espeon then laid down and rested herself against Umbreon who was already laying down. Wes smiled at the two Pokemon before continuing to look down at the road in front of him. The three then road on in silence as they traveled further away from their old life.

_**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading the prologue of my story. I apologize for it being kind of short, but I still think it turned out alright. This is my first Pokemon story, and I hope you will enjoy it. Well, I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	2. The Outskirt Stand

Traveling through the vast desert, Wes eventually saw something in the distance. It looked like a wrecked part of a train. Arriving at what he saw he saw two guys in weird clothing, standing front of a hover car, the two men didn't interest Wes at all but what did interest him was the large burlap sack they had in back of the hover car. Growing suspicious he turned off the motorcycle and hopped off as Espeon and Umbreon woke from they're nap and immediately jumped out of the seat to Wes's side, ready to guard their master.

Wes stepped a little bit closer and began to hear into their conversation.

"Haha, we sure pigged out, I swear pulling off a job always adds flavor to a good meal." One of them said.

"You bet," The other one responded, "We also bagged ourselves a big catch, things are looking up for us, the boss is sure to give us some big rewards after he shown him what we've got."

Wes then walked right past them and decided to ignore them.

"_I best not bring attention to myself now that I'm on the run" _He thought to himself.

However as he walked past the car, he swore he could hear something inside the sack but he continued walking as the two men left with sack. Looking up at the sign hanging from the the entrance, Wes read what it said.

"Outskirt Stand, huh? I better get some food here because I'm starving." he said as he walked in with Espeon and Umbreon following right behind him.

* * *

Entering the diner Wes looked around and only saw a few people. He found a seat by the counter and the man behind it smiled as he went up to him.

"Hey there, haven't seen you before." The man said to Wes.

Wes however did not look at the man, because he wasn't sure if he would know who he was.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here." Wes said quickly hoping the man would leave him alone soon.

"Oh your a traveler, huh? Well why don't you relax for a bit and let me whip you up something to eat." The man said happily

"Thank you, I'll just take a burger." Wes said quickly as the man nodded his head and left Wes alone.

Wes sighed in relief as Umbreon licked one of his hands and Espeon did the same with the other."

"All right you two." Wes said with a chuckle at the Pokemon he considered bottomless pits.

He brought out a can of Pokemon food that he stole form the Team Snagem hideout and placed half of the food in front of Espeon and the other half in front of Umbreon. The two Pokemon began devouring the food like pigs as Wes chuckled rolled his eyes at the two Pokemon that were the closest the he ever had to friends.

As the two Pokemon ate their food a news flash appeared on the TV on the wall. Wes immediately recognized the building the reporter was standing in front of.

"Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon." The reporter said. "It was Team Snagem's hideout."

Wes rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh great, I was hoping it would take them longer to find out what the place was." he said to himself as the reporter continued.

"The hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion. By the time police had arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation. It should become apparent eventually."

"Esepon, Umbreon, let's get going." Wes quickly ordered.

Umbreon looked up at his master angrily. He had not finished eating and has been starving all day.

Wes rolled his eyes before saying, "I will get you both some food at the Pokemon Mart when we actually find a town."

Umbreon continued to stare angrily at Wes until Espeon came to his side and nuzzled his cheek with her nose letting him know that things would be eventually left the Outskirt Stand with Wes following him.

* * *

Once they were outside they began making their way to the motorcycle as Wes began to speak.

"We can't risk being discovered by anybody until things settle down a little bit, so we have to keep mo-" Wes was cut short by a persons voice.

"Hey you!" the voice shouted.

Turning around Wes saw a man with pink hair walking towards him. Wes tensed up as he feared he may have been discovered.

"Your a Pokemon Trainer aren't you?" the man asked

Wes then relaxed since the man didn't recognize who he was.

"Yeah I'm a trainer, now is that all you stopped me for, because my Pokemon and I have to get going." Wes replied rather rudely as he got on his motorcycle.

"Wait hold on a second man, the names Willie, and I'm a trainer myself and you look like a pretty tough trainer." The man said as Wes tapped on the handlebars impatiently. "I stopped you because I'd like to have a battle with you, I think it would be great experience for my Pokemon to battle against yours, because I bet your Pokemon are pretty tough too."

"Not interested," Wes said with an annoyed tone of voice "Find someone else to battle you, because I don't have time right now."

"Oh come on man, relax a bit, stop and smell the roses, besides I doubt I'd have a chance at beating you." Willie said.

Wes had enough of this guy and was about to drive off until Espeon and Umbreon jumped out of the motorcycle and stood in front of Wes in battle positions. They wanted to battle Willies Pokemon even though Wes didn't.

Letting out a sigh of defeat Wes finally said, "Fine, but let's make this quick."

Getting of his bike Wes stood his ground ready to battle.

"Go my Zigzagoons!" Willie shouted as he threw his pokeballs.

The two Raccoon Pokemon popped out in front of the trainer and Wes just stared at them.

"_I'm being stopped to fight two Zigzagoons!?" _Wes thought to himself _"Well at least this will be quick."_

Getting his back back in the game, Wes said, "Espeon, Umbreon, let's do this."

The two Pokemon nodded their heads as Wes called out his attacks.

"Espeon use confusion on the Zigzagoon on the right and Umbreon use bite on the one on the left!"

Espeon shot out wave of psychic energy at her target which sent it flying halfway across the battlefield knocking it unconscious. Willie was shocked at the Pokemon's power and returned his beaten Pokemon to it's pokeball.

Umbreon charged at his target with his sharp teeth showing the entire time he then pounced at Zigzagoon and bit down hard into his neck causing the little Pokemon to howl in pain.

"That's enough, Umbreon, let it go!" Wes ordered

Umbreon did as he was told and released his jaws from Zigzagoon's neck and went back to his master.

"Zigzagoon, are you okay!?" Willie asked with worry

The Pokemon nodded it's head but shook with fear as it saw the Umbreon staring at it.

"Use, tackle on Umbreon!" Willie ordered

Zigzagoon did as it was told even though it didn't want to go anywhere near the Pokemon that hurt it Unfortunately, Wes had different plans for his opponent.

"Espeon, finish it off with Confusion!" He shouted quickly

The little Zigzagoon did not stand a chance when it's opponent shot her Powerful psychic wave.

Zigzagoon fell to the ground unconscious and Willie returned it to it's pokeball as Wes stroked his Pokemon who were satisfied with their victory.

"Well man, I was right about you, you are one tough trainer." Willie complimented with a smile obviously showing no hard feelings "In fact I think you should head to Phenac City and test your skills against the trainers there. Phenac City's not too far from here just head west and you'll be there in no time."

Wes simply nodded his head before saying, "Thanks, but now my Pokemon and I have to get going."

He then jumped back on his motorcycle as Espeon and Umbreon jumped back into the seat the shared. Wes then started up the bike and went to the west like Willie said.

"Well that was a waste of time," Wes said as he thought about the battle he just had. "At least he told me where I can find a city."

Wes and his Pokemon then rode on in silence hoping to get to Phenac City soon.

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For some reason I could always see Wes being somewhat impatient and having an attitude problem. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter.**_


	3. Trouble In Phenac City

Seeing something in the distance, Wes smiled when realized that he was staring at Phenac City. Stopping his motorcycle a bit of distance from the city, he jumped of the bike with Espeon and Umbreon following right behind him. When the trio got to the city they felt a much cooler temperature in the normally hot desert region, thanks to Phenac City's water.

Wes looked around the town square as some people smile and waved at him. He felt much more at ease in the city because nobody seemed to recognize his face. Espeon and Umbreon stayed close to their master and kept constantly keeping their eyes open for danger.

"Relax you two, we're safe for the moment." Wes said to his two Pokemon.

Umbreon relaxed himself, but Espeon began pawing at Wes's leg trying to get his attention.

"What's the matter, Espeon?" Asked the psychic Pokemon as he rubbed her head

Espeon turned around and pointed towards two men directly behind him. Wes turned around and noticed a familiar giant sack in the men's hands.

"Get a grip on it man." one of the two said

"It won't stop stop squirming." The other man said struggling to hold his end of the sack.

Wes was way too suspicious of these men now.

"Help!" A voice screamed loudly.

Wes looked around for the source of the voice and was shocked where it came it came from, it was coming from the bag."

"The tape didn't keep her mouth shut." One of the men holding the bag said.

"Help me! I'm being kidnapped!" The voice shrieked even louder this time catching the attention of some of the city's citizens.

"Shut up!" one of the men holding the sack said.

Feeling a sudden sense of justice, Wes walked up to the two men with a look of anger on his face. The two men saw him coming and became worried.

"Drat, did that punk coming our way notice us?" One of the said

Wes was now in front of the two men with Espeon and Umbreon at his side.

"Open the sack, now!" Wes snapped at the two shady figures

Umbreon let out a low growling sound at the two men while Espeon hissed at them.

"Do as I say," Wes demanded again "Open the sack!"

The two men remained stoic for a second before dropping the sack on the ground while whoever was inside let out a whine of pain from the impact.

"Hey I have a name, kid, It's Folly!" One of the men snapped

Wes chuckled at the name of the thug.

"Wow, your parents must have hated you, if they gave you a name like that." Wes said with a wicked little smirk on his face.

Folly's face turned red with anger when he heard Wes's snide remark.

"Why you- since you overheard us you better blame this on your own bad luck!" Folly snapped "Go Whismurs!"

Two Whismurs appeared in front of Folly but before they got the chance to attack...

"Espeon confusion and Umbreon Secret Power." Wes ordered

The two Pokemon did as they were commanded and blasted two powerful waves of energy at both Whismurs knocking them both unconscious at the same time.

"What the!?" Folly said in disbelief at the power of his opponents Pokemon.

"Espeon and Umbreon each returned to a side of Wes as the young trainer crossed his arms.

"So, do you want to try battling me again, or make this easy on yourself and open the sack?" Wes said as he glared.

Folly snarled in anger before getting a closer look at Wes.

"Wait," he began "that face, might you be Team Snagem's-"

The second that name left Folly's mouth, Wes got ready to fight but before he could do anything the a young boy in a blue shirt and yellow shorts and woman wearing a Pink dress stepped in between them.

"What's going on here!?" The boy asked

"Ahh!" The Woman shrieked when she looked closer at the men as well as the sack on "Someone help, they're robbers."

Folly and his partner began to panic

"Hey you be quiet!" Folly's partner shouted at the woman "We're not robbers, we're Kidnappers, you got that KID-NAP-PERS!"

Folly slapped his face with his palm when he heard his Partners idiotic statement. He then looked at Wes and said, "Don't get happy just because you won. Next time I see you, I'll trash you and your Pokemon."

He then looked at his partner and shouted, "Forget the catch, let's get out of here!"

The two then ran as fast as they could away from the crowd and Wes as folly's partner shouted, "The boss is gonna kill us!"

Wes simply shook his head at the two men before looking at the sack they left behind.

* * *

"Please, someone, let me out of here!" The voice in the bag shouted.

The young boy that had come began trying to undo the not on the rope.

"I can't get it undone." He complained

Wes rolled his eyes and shoved the boy aside with one arm. He then undid the not in a matter of seconds and opened the sack.

Crawling out of the sack and standing up was a young girl, maybe a year younger than Wes. She had fiery red hair with two pigtails, and she was wearing a blue jacket with a fuzzy purple design as well as a purple shirt, a white skirt, and pink boots.

The girl stepped back a little bit and began to observe her surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" She asked "Where did those creeps bring me?"

The woman and the young boy from earlier stepped up to her to answer her question.

"Your in Phenac City, dear." The woman said kindly before motioning a hand towards Wes "This young man right here, saved you from those thugs."

"Yeah the way he battled those goons was awesome, his Pokemon are really strong." The boy praised.

The girl looked at Wes and immediately tackled him in a bone crushing hug startling him, Espeon and Umbreon.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving me, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried as she hugged Wes even tighter.

"Ack...can't...breathe! Let...go...of...me!" Wes chocked as the girl suffocated him

The girl face became red with embarrassment and she let go of Wes and looked into his cold eyes.

"Uh, hehe, sorry," she said as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly while continuing to blush. "Thank you again though for saving me um..."

She looked at her savior hoping to learn his name.

"My names, Wes." He said flatly

"Oh okay," She replied with a smile "Thank you again for saving me, Wes, my names Rui!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." Wes replied while rolling his eyes.

Rui simply smiled, not bothered by Wes's attitude. However her smile faded when she looked at Wes curiously.

"By the way, did those two men, use a peculiar looking Pokemon?" She asked him

Wes arched an eyebrow in confusion as the boy beside them broke the silence

"A peculiar Pokemon? No, they looked ordinary Whismurs to me."

Rui looked very confused as she looked at the people around her.

"Oh, never mind then." she said meekly

"Well there seems to be something troubling you dear." The woman said kindly "Why don't you go talk to our Mayor, I'm sure he'll help you. His office is up those stairs past the fountain square and to the left."

Rui's face beamed up as she replied, "That sounds like a great idea, thank you very much Ma'am."

She then looked at Wes who began to walk past her with his Pokemon trailing behind him.

"Wait Wes!" She called quickly said stopping him in his tracks.

Wes turned around and looked at her.

"Now, what is it?" He asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to the Mayor's house." Rui asked

"Forget it, I don't have time to be your escort!" Wes quickly snapped before walking off.

Rui became instantly scared, she didn't know anyone in Phenac City, she didn't know if those two men would come back, and the only person she believed could protect her was walking away."

"Wait, Wes!" Rui called as she ran after him "What if those two creeps come back?"

Wes stopped and turned around.

"After I beat those two clowns, they ran off faster than a Crobat, you'll be fine, besides, your a big girl, you can take care of yourself." He said rather harshly.

Clasping her hands together Rui stepped closer to Wes.

"Please, Wes?" She begged him in a scared tone of voice

Wes glared at her for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. He knew she wasn't going to leave him alone until he helped her.

"Fine," He said with annoyance "I'll go with you, but just to the Mayor's house, after that your on your own."

Rui pulled Wes into another tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Wes!"

Wes was able to break the hug before turning around.

"Lets go, so we can be done with this, I've got things to do." he said rudely before walking away with Espeon and Umbreon walking by his side.

Rui giggled at Wes's attitude problem, she found his attitude rather cute. She then ran after him to join his side.


	4. A Not So Shocking Truth

Walking through the peaceful town of Phenac City, Wes along with Espeon and Umbreon stared at Rui with confusion as she giggled and ran around in front of him like a little kid who was seeing something new for the first time. Wes just didn't get this girl, she was just kidnapped and held captive by two men that could have seriously hurt her, and she was happy and giddy like it had never happened. Wes continued to stare at Rui until her voice broke him out of his confused state.

"Wes, we've reached the Mayor's office." She said cheerfully.

Wes nodded his and was about to around and leave, since the deal was only to take Rui to the Mayor's office. However before he even turned a heel, a tall figure stepped out of the Mayor's office. It was a very odd and somewhat imitating looking man. He had long silver hair and was wearing a purple robe like outfit that went almost all the way down his eyes. However the one thing that caught Wes's attention the most was the mans cold red eyes.

Not trusting the man at all, Wes stepped a little bit closer to Rui and scowled at the man who took notice of Wes and stared at him with interest.

"Hmm...From the way you look, boy, I'd wager that you're a traveling trainer." The man said in a low tone of voice that made Wes even more suspicious of him.

"Yeah, what do you care?" Wes replied coldly

A wicked little smile formed on the mans face as he let out a menacing chuckle before saying, "I like your attitude as well as what I see in your expression, kid. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again real soon."

The man then walked away as Wes continued to glare at him. Rui stared at Wes for a moment before tapping on his shoulder making him jump.

"Come on, Wes, don't worry about him, let's go inside." She said to him before walking into the building.

Wes simply shook his head and followed her inside as he continued to think about the man he just saw.

* * *

Stepping into the office, Wes and Rui saw a rather fat man walk out from behind the desk.

"Oh my, I've never seen your faces before, are you both new in Phenac City?" He asked in a very jolly tone of voice.

Both Wes and Rui nodded their heads in unison as the man walked up to them and shook both of their hands.

"Well then, welcome, I'm Es Cade the Mayor!"

Rui then stepped forward and the mayor looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, what can I do for a pretty young lady like you?" He asked her

Wes stepped to Rui's side as he looked at the mayor with an arched eyebrow not liking a man his age saying that to girl her age.

"I...I saw it!" Rui stammered as both Wes and Es Cade looked at her with confusion.

"Saw it? and what did you see?" Es Cade asked.

"I saw a very strange Pokemon, no that's no quite right." Rui replied trying to say what she so desperately needed to say "What I saw is a Pokemon, that gave a black aura. This Pokemon was like a fighting machine, because not only did it attack Pokemon, it attacked people as well!"

Es Cade stepped back a little bit after hearing Rui say that.

"O-O-Oh my, a Pokemon that attacks people!?" He asked in disbelief "Well now, if that was true that would be frightening. However, it does seem a little bit hard to believe. I've never heard of a Pokemon that would attack people."

Wes looked at Rui curiously wondering what she was talking about as she stepped a little bit closer to Es Cade.

"But it's true Mr. Mayor! I saw that kind of Pokemon and then I was made prisoner of some very frightening men! Please, you have to believe me!" She begged.

"Hmm..." Es Cade hummed out loud as he scratched his chin. "I see I understand, I'll order an investigation at once."

Rui's face immediately beamed with happiness at hearing this.

"You will!? Oh, thank you, Mr. Mayor!" She said happily as she shook his hand.

"Your quite welcome, my dear." Es Cade replied with a smile on his face before looking at Wes.

"Oh, my, you seem like your a very strong trainer, young man." He said to him.

"Yeah, so what?" Wes replied coldly.

Rui gasped in shock at Wes's response.

"Wes! You can't talk to the Mayor like that!" She scolded

Es Cade chuckled before saying, "It's quite alright, my dear, anyway, since you are a strong trainer you should go to Phenac City's glorious Stadium while you wait. If you win the tournament that's held there, you'll receive a large amount of money as well as fabulous prizes."

Wes simply nodded his head in response, he needed the large amount of money since he only had enough to buy just a few common items."

"Alright then, I wish you good luck, and I will let you know if I find out anything interesting." Es Cade said happily before shaking both Wes and Rui's hand again and leaving the room.

"Glad that's over." Wes said before turning around to leave.

"Wait, Wes!" Rui called making Wes freeze dead in his tracks.

"Now what, I told you that you were on your own after I brought you here." Wes snapped at Rui.

Rui walked up to Wes and looked at him shyly.

"I know, but I was wondering If I could stay with you for a little while longer. I wanted to see you battle in the Stadium, so I can see how strong you really are."

Wes just shook his head at her, "You really don't want me to leave do you?" He asked her nonchalantly earning a nod from her in response.

Letting out a sigh, Wes finally said, "Fine, I might as well let you stick with me then."

Rui gasped when she heard Wes say that and a smiled formed back on her face.

"You mean, I can stay with you!?" She asked excitedly

"Yes, I don't think I'll be able to get rid of you." Wes replied with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Oh, thank you, Wes! Thank you so much!" Rui replied while smiling at him thankfully

Wes simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever," he said "but we're looking for a place to eat before we do anything, I haven't anything to eat all day and my Pokemon and I are starving."

Hearing about food, made Umbreon lick Wes's hand Espeon start rubbing herself against his leg making Wes roll his eyes once more and making Rui giggle at his reaction to the Pokemon.

"Let's get going." He said to everyone before leaving Es Cade's office with everyone following behind him.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Wes and Rui were sitting at a table in a small diner near the center plaza of Phenac City. Espeon and Umbreon sat underneath the table and happily ate the that Wes had bought them at the Pokemon Mart before coming to the diner. Wes and Rui sat silently at the table waiting for foo that they ordered. Rui continued to stare at Wes who seemed lost in thought.

"Is everything alright Wes?" She asked him curiously

Rui's voice snapped Wes out of his state of mind and made him look at her.

"I just can't stop thinking about that guy we saw before at The Mayor's office." Wes replied "I don't like the looks of him."

Rui simply smiled at Wes before saying, "Forget about him, Wes, he's gone now, so you shouldn't worry about him."

Wes simply glared at the girl across from him, not saying another word to her. Espeon and Umbreon soon finished their food and curled up in a ball together at Wes's feet as a server brought him and Rui their food. Wes immediately began devouring his food in a matter of minutes while Rui just stared in shock and somewhat disgust at his table manners.

"Geez, Wes!" was all she said.

"Like I said, I haven't eaten all day." Wes replied to her.

"Neither have I and you don't see me eating like a, Grumpig." Rui countered.

Wes immediately fell silent while Rui had a smirk of victory on her face.

The pair soon finished their food and Wes woke Espeon and Umbreon before paying what he owed for the food. Rui then stood up and made her way to the diners entrance.

"C'mon, Slowpoke, aren't you coming?" she asked cheerfully.

Wes just stared at her before asking, "Why are you so happy, after everything you've been through today, how can you be so cheerful?"

Rui simply giggled at him before saying, "Oh, that's all in the past now. Yeah getting kidnapped by those creeps was scary, but I put it all behind me. Ever since I was a little girl, I always thought that you should put the past behind you and live in the now."

She then walked outside as Wes just stood up and walked with his Pokemon in Disbelief at what he had just heard.

"There is something just not right with this girl." He muttered to himself.

* * *

After a few minutes, The group had entered the Phenac City stadium. They couldn't help but relax a little bit as the cool coming from the waterfalls inside the stadiums cooled their bodies and the smell of the water was very refreshing Espeon and Umbreon definitely enjoyed the feel of the environment. They then walked up to the receptionist at the front of the stadium.

"Good afternoon," The receptionist said with a smile on her face. "What can I do for you."

Rui then stepped forward and said, "Hi there, my friend here, would like to compete."

Wes simply stared at Rui when he heard her say the word friend.

"_We're friends!?"_ He asked himself in thought

The receptionist's smiled quickly faded away before saying, "I'm very sorry but the tournament has already started, you'll have to wait for the next one if you want to enter."

Rui and even Wes looked disappointment to hear the receptionist say that.

"Oh well," Rui said before smiling "We'll try again later."

They then turned around to leave as Wes said to Rui, "I'm perfectly capable of talking for myself."

Rui simply giggled in response to his statement.

* * *

The group walked outside the Stadium. Rui was a bit of distance ahead of Wes as she continued to look at the sights around her. However she wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into a three men that looked all too familiar to Wes.

"Hey watch where your going!" One of the men said as Rui laid on the ground in fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Rui apologized

The men simply glared at her as the man she bumped into spoke up.

"Yeah, you better be sorry you little-" The man fell silent When he saw Wes staring at them with a look of anger on his face.

"W-Wes!?" The man said in shock as the other looked on in shock as well.

Rui heard the young trainer behind hers name and looked at him.

"It is you, we finally found you, you backstabbing traitor!" The leader of the three men said angrily.

Rui just stared at the glaring Wes upon hearing what she had just heard.

"Traitor? Wes, do you know them?" She asked him

"What are you three doing here Wakin!?" Wes snapped at the three men in front of him completely ignoring Rui's question.

Espeon and Umbreon readied themselves to battle the familiar faces. Rui at this point was very confused as she stood up and stood close to Wes for protection.

"Don't play stupid Wes, you know why we're here. Blowing up our hideout wasn't enough for you, so you had to go and steal the Snag Machine? You've got some nerve!" Wakin exclaimed as the two men behind him nodded in agreement.

Rui at this point couldn't handle the confusion anymore and spoke up to the young man beside her.

"Are these guys part of Team Snagem, Wes? Why do they keep calling you a trai-" Rui cut herself off in mid sentence as she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Wes...don't tell me...you mean..."

Wakin smirked before saying, "That's right, pretty lady, your boyfriend here is from Team Snagem just like us."

"I am not her boyfriend!" Wes quickly shouted as Wakin just ignored him.

"Not only is he a member of Team Snagem, he's a Snagger, and a darn good one at that, he's the best Snagger we've ever head, or at least he was until he turned on us."

Rui was completely silent after hearing that before looking at Wes.

"Wes, is that true? Are you really from Team Snagem?" she asked him

Wes tried not to look at Rui and gritted his and before staring angrily at Wakin.

"Leave her out of this Wakin, this is between you guys and me!" He snapped

Rui gasped, she knew it was the truth, she couldn't believe this entire time she was walking with a criminal.

"Your right Wes it is!" Wakin snapped back "Your at the top of our hit list, Gonzap wants you dead, and frankly so do I. After everything we've done for you, you turn on us." He then pointed at the device that Wes had in his possession. "Now hand back the Snag Machine you stole from the hideout!"

Rui became confused once more before looking at the thing on Wes's right arm.

"Wes, is that what's on your arm? Is that the Snag Machine?"

Wes tried to ignore Rui not wanting to confront her about anything that involved him and Team Snagem, but Wakin continued to spill the secrets that Wes hid from her.

"That's exactly what that is pretty lady." He said to her while eyeing the gadget on Wes's arm. "The Snag Machine is used to steal Pokemon from they're trainers. Ordinary pokeballs are converted into snagballs by that machine, the snagballs will then steal a trainers Pokemon from them in battle."

Wes growled in frustration as Rui looked at him in disbelief at what she had just heard.

"Now, I won't say it again, Wes, hand over the Snag Machine!" Wakin demanded

"Forget it!" Wes shouted in response "I won't let you guys have this so you can keep stealing other peoples Pokemon."

Wakin simply smirked.

"Heh, so you wanna play hero, Wes? Gonzap was right you have gone soft."

Wes growled when hearing his former bosses name as Wakin took out two pokeballs.

"Fine then, hero" He said "If you won't give us back the Snag Machine, I'll just have to take it from you by force!"

Wakin then threw the pokeballs in his hands. "Go Koffing! Go Corphish!"

A gas ball looking Pokemon and a crab looking Pokemon appeared in front of Wes as Espeon and Umbreon stood in front if their master, ready to protect him.

"Espeon use confusion on Koffing and Umbreon use bite on Corphish."

Espeon shot her psychic energy at Koffing while Umbreon charged at Corphish showing his sharp teeth the whole way.

"Koffing, quick, use smog on Espeon!" Wakin commanded

Koffing then began to fire out black smoke from it's pours but it was too late to dodge Espeon's attack as the super effective psychic move connected with the poison Pokemon knocking it Unconscious. However Espeon wasn't off the hook as Koffing's smog shrouded around her like black cloud and caused her to cough and gag as she tried to escape the black smoke around her.

Umbreon continued to hold his bite down aggressively and violently on Corphish's claw but the water Pokemon was able to shake him off and Umbreon jumped back to Wes's side. The smog soon cleared but Espeon was having trouble getting her vision back as she shook her head around violently. Wakin smiled sinisterly as he tried to take advantage of the situation.

"Corphish use vice grip on Espeon." He shouted before Wes could call a move.

The crab like Pokemon began charging at the psychic Pokemon with it's claw raised ready to strike. However Umbreon quickly jumped in front of Espeon and Corphish grabbed him with its sharp claw instead of it's intended target.

"Umbreon! No!" Wes shouted with worry.

Umbreon howled and cried in pain as Corphish continued to squeeze him.

"Espeon quick use Confusion!" Wes shouted as he looked at Umbreon with grave concern. Espeon regained her sight and quickly shot her powerful move which knocked Corphish backwards forcing it to release Umbreon. Corphish tried to get up to continue but it passed out right in front of Wakin.

"Rrrrgh!" Wakin growled as he returned Corphish to his pokeball.

Both Wes and Rui both ran to Umbreon's side as he got up and went over to Wes's shaking slightly. Wes gently stroked the Pokemon's head to calm him as Wakin and the other two grunts ran past them.

"Don't think this is over Wes! We'll get the Snag Machine back! Just you wait!" Wakin shouted angrily as he ran.

Wes and Rui both watched them leave as Espeon nuzzled Umbreon affectionately as thanks for saving her.

"I better get them both to a Pokemon Center," Wes said as he softly pet both of his Pokemon. "Wakin put up much more of a fight than I thought."

Rui nodded her head as Wes and his Pokemon turned around to leave.

"So you really are from Team Snagem Wes?" Rui asked him

Wes tensed when he heard her say that.

"Yes." Was all he could reply.

He then began to walk off with his plans changed entirely. Rui ran in front of him making him stop.

"Where are you going?" Rui asked him curiously. "You're not leaving me behind are ya?"

Wes stared at Rui in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked her more harshly than he intended. "You now know that I'm part of Team Snagem. So, I'm going to have to leave town before you turn me in."

Rui softly smiled at Wes before saying, "Don't worry I'm not going to turn you in, I don't care if you are part of Team Snagem, or should I say, 'were' part of Team Snagem."

Wes was absolutist shocked when said that and he just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Rui, I worked with the bad guys, why would you still want to follow me?" Wes asked her.

Rui giggled at Wes and softly smiled at him before she gently grabbed his arm.

"Remember what I told you back at the diner about putting the past behind you?" She asked him sweetly.

Wes simply nodded his head as Rui continued to speak.

"Well that's what your doing. Putting the past behind you and turning over a new leaf. Your not a bad person like the rest of Team Snagem, Wes. I think your a good person inside and your trying to become that good person."

Wes just stared at Rui as she continued to offer him a gentle friendly smile.

"Besides your also my gallant prince that rescued me from those two thugs."

Wes continued to say nothing as Rui picked up Umbreon and the Pokemon didn't seem to mind, it seemed to trust Rui.

"Let's go to the Pokemon center so they can take care of your two cuties." Rui said as she affectionately nuzzled the side of Umbreon's cheek as Umbreon enjoyed it with a smile on it's face.

She then began to walk off towards the Pokemon center as Espeon and Wes watched her leave. Standing up they saw Rui motioning with her hand to come with her. Wes looked down as a small smile formed on his face. Rui called him his friend before and he didn't think of her as his friend. Now she knows the truth and she still calls him her friend.

"Maybe she's not so bad to be around after all." Wes said softly to himself as he and Espeon walked over to Rui and Umbreon to join them.

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Looking back I've noticed a few grammar errors here and there throughout the chapters. I apologize for that, grammar has never been my forte. I really haven't had the time to go back and fix these errors but I will try to fix them whenever I can. I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	5. The Shadow Pokemon

Sitting in the waiting chairs of the Pokemon center, Wes stared at the back door hoping that Espeon and Umbreon were alright. Even though he knew they had to go here when they were ever harmed in battle, and the injuries were never serious, he always hated bringing them here. He constantly feared that something would happen to them and they would die.

Rui stared at Wes who was now trembling a little bit at the thought of losing either Espeon or Umbreon. She couldn't help but feel bad for the boy beside her being.

"Poor, thing," she thought to herself. "He must really care for his Pokemon is he's this scared."

Rui couldn't have been more right, The bond between Wes and his two Pokemon was much stronger than the normal bond of a Pokemon and it's trainer. Wes has cared for both Espeon and Umbreon since they were both little Eevees, and had raised them like they were his own children. Whenever Wes was happy they were happy, and whenever he was sad or scared, they were always there to comfort him. They were his only true friends that he's really ever had, and if anything were to happen to them, he wouldn't know what he would do.

Rui raised her hand and tried to put on Wes's shoulder so she could provide some comfort and reassurance to him and help him feel a little more at ease. However, before she could touch him, the nurse at the desk called them over.

They both stood up and walked over to the desk as another young nurse brought both Espeon and Umbreon out on a gurney. Espeon and Umbreon both hated being in a pokeball so they didn't have one. They always have traveled outside with Wes.

The two jumped onto the desk happy to see their trainer. Wes let out a sigh of relief and pet both of them as Umbreon licked Wes's hand and Espeon nuzzled the other.

"I'm so glad to see you both are feeling better." Wes said as he softly stroked them both, much to their enjoyment. Things were silent as Wes continued to pet his Pokemon. He soon stopped petting and looked into the eyes of Umbreon.

"Umbreon, I know you care for Espeon, but you can't pull a stunt like you did in that battle against Corphish, knowing you couldn't defend yourself in time. you could have really been hurt." He said to the black Pokemon sternly.

Umbreon looked down in sadness while Wes gave a small little smirk as he stroked his cheek.

"Besides, you know Espeon can take care of herself. She's a lot stronger than you think she is, I promise you that I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to her if things ever got too rough, just like I would never let anything happen to you."

Umbreon licked his hand one more time, and Wes turned around to face Rui as the two Pokemon jumped off the desk and went over to her. She bent down and petted them both as Wes looked on in amazement. Normally Espeon and Umbreon weren't very trustworthy of other people but for some reason they didn't seem to mind Rui at all. Even though they just met her, they acted like they've know her for years. Maybe it was because they trusted her after she accepted Wes for who he was and didn't mind that he was part of Team Snagem. Whatever the reason Wes couldn't help but let a small barely visible smile form on his face. After another moment of Silence Rui looked up at Wes and smiled.

"It looks like everything's okay now, right, Wes?" She asked him

Wes, simply nodded his head as Rui continued to speak.

"That's good, because while we were sitting there I got an idea. I think we should go shopping for some pokeballs."

"Why? There are no wild Pokemon out here." Wes said to her

"Those guys said you can use that Snag Machine to capture other peoples Pokemon, right?" Rui asked in response

Wes arched an eyebrow not liking where this was going.

Rui smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll explain what I've got planned later."

Wes simply shook his not understanding what she was planning to do.

"Fine, Rui," He said with an attitude. "Lucky for you, I've got almost a thousand pokeball's in a compartment in my bike."

* * *

He then walked out of the Pokemon center as Rui followed him. The two were soon outside the city as the sun began to set in the sky. Wes went over to a small oasis by one of the walls where he kept his bike hidden with Rui and his Pokemon following him. When they arrived, he opened up a secret compartment on the back of the bike, that was stuffed with pokeballs. Rui gave Wes a worried look.

"Please tell me you didn't steal those pokeballs from other trainers." She begged

"No, I didn't steal them from other trainers, I stole them from the Team Snagem hideout a few days before I blew it up. I stole all of them so Team Snagem couldn't steal anymore Pokemon."

Rui nodded her head in understanding as Wes continued to Speak while he looked at the ground.

"To tell you the truth I feel a little bad that I've caused all of this trouble. Even though they were all lying, thieving, bastards, they still treated me like I was family."

Rui arched an eyebrow curiously at that last statement and she couldn't help but ask a question.

"But, Wes, what about your real family?"

Rui immediately fell silent as Wes looked up at her with a very cold angry glare. She could here him seething and could see his hand shaking. It looked he was trying to hold himself back from slapping her. Rui became scared as she stepped a little bit away from Wes, but he got closer to her and got into her face.

"Don't you ever ask me that again." Wes said venomously to her.

he violently snatched some pokeballs from the compartment before angrily storming off leaving her and his Pokemon behind. Several pokeballs fell onto the ground from the force of Wes's snatch. Rui picked them up and put them back into the compartment while she continued to Watch the upset Wes rest up against the side if the town wall. She waited at the bike for a few minutes with Espeon and Umbreon while Wes calmed calm down as she continued to wonder what could have happened to Wes to make him angry like that. She eventually saw Wes motioning for them to come on. Rui, Espeon, and, Umbreon, rejoined him and the group headed back into Phenac City.

"Let's go see the Mayor." Wes said before walking off

Rui said nothing and walked behind Wes as she felt that he was still upset with her, and he was. He hated anyone ever asking him anything about his past.

* * *

When they arrived past the town gate, Rui felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. It felt like she had just hit her head on something. Closing her eyes, she held her head as the pain began to increase. When she opened her eyes, she fell into a state of shock. Everything was black and red. The sky looked like it was covered in darkness and the water around the city looked like flowing blood. At this point Rui was scared. This felt like something from one of her nightmares, and what made things worse was she couldn't find Wes anywhere. Looking around she didn't see him, his Pokemon, or anyone else at all.

"Wes! Wes, where are you!?" She called out only to hear no response.

She was about to call out again, however she heard a voice that sounded like a small whisper. Rui began to tremble as the whisper became louder and louder. Rui was now completely terrified. The only thing she wanted to do was run but she was so scared she couldn't move. The loud whispers began to turn into violent screams and it sounded like it wanted to hurt her. She then saw something appear in the distance, and from what it looked like, it was a Pokemon. However Rui was not at all relieved because the Pokemon was the source of the angry whispers. The Pokemon had dark red eyes and was emanating a black aura. It began to slow walk up to Rui screaming in anger and with a raised fist ready to strike. Rui wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was too terrified of what was coming towards her. Rui closed her eyes and covered covered her head in fear waiting for the Pokemon to attack until she heard another voice.

"Rui! Rui!" The voice shouted.

Opening her eyes Rui didn't see the Pokemon anymore, she was looking into the eyes of Wes. She then saw that her surroundings were no longer black and red and the screams of the Pokemon had stopped. She was back in the normal and peaceful Phenac city. Rui let out a sigh of relief but was still afraid of what had just happened. She stepped a little bit closer to Wes, because she felt safe when she was near him. However, even though everything was normal again, Rui couldn't help but feel scared as she looked around to make sure everything she had just seen was gone. Wes just looked down at the girl who was literally laying up against him and trembling in fear as she looked around.

"Rui, what happened?" Wes asked as he gave her a look of actual concern. "You just zoned out when we entered the city, and now you look like you've seen a ghost."

Rui looked up at Wes and let out a long sigh before saying.

"Oh, it's nothing." She lied as calmly as possible.

"Like hell, it's nothing!" Wes responded.

However, before he could confront her further about what just happened, they both saw the boy that had helped Wes untie Rui earlier today running toward them in a state of Panic.

"Oh...it's...you!" The boy said in between breaths as he dropped to his knees and tried to breath.

Wes and Rui both looked at him with concern and went over to him.

"Calm down, kid!" Wes said

"What's wrong?" Rui asked completely forgetting about what had just happened to her.

The boy finally caught his breath before saying, "There's trouble at the Mayor's office. Those two dudes you beat earlier just went in there with another guy that couldn't get a good look at. You both need to head over there before something happens to the Mayor."

Wes and Rui looked at the boy and then at each other.

"Let's get over there!" Wes said with determination to Rui before looking down at his Pokemon. "Espeon, Umbreon, I hope your ready to fight."

The two Pokemon nodded and the group ran straight for the Mayor's office.

* * *

The four of them ran through the city nearly running over people that were in their way, neither Wes nor Rui said anything to each other as they didn't want to risk being overheard by the crowd of people. As they approached the Mayor's office, Wes wondered who could be the third person that was working with those two flunkies that had kidnapped Rui. Could it have been the tall silver haired man he saw before?

When the group arrived at the the Mayor's Office, they burst through the door and saw the two thugs from earlier today standing in front of them with their backs turned.

"Hey you two flunkies, Didn't I kick your butts enough earlier?" Wes snapped angrily "What are you up to now?"

The two thugs turned around to face the person that was talking to them. However the Moment they laid eyes on the person they quickly froze up in fear.

"Oh Crap, Trudly, it's him again." The thug on the right said as he shook in fear a little bit.

"Your, right, Folly," Trudly replied, terrified of the glare that Wes was giving him. "Where the heck is the boss? We sure could use his help right about now."

Both Wes and Rui glared at the with fierce determination to stop whatever it was they were doing. Wes began to slowly walked toward them with Espeon and Umbreon stalking up to them. Rui began to walk behind them, but she stopped when she began to feel a strange yet familiar sensation course through her body.

Wes didn't notice Rui at all as he stood with his fist clenched with Espeon and Umbreon ready to attack.

"Where's the Mayor? Where are you hiding him?" Wes demanded coldly

"L-Like we'd tell you?" Trudly replied nervously.

Wes began to growl a little bit as he glared at the two thugs before saying, "Tell me where you have the Mayor, or else I'm going to show that I'm just as dangerous as my Pokemon are."

Wes began to take a stop towards Folly and Trudly, and the two jumped back in terror as they each quickly threw out a Pokeball to save themselves.

"Go, Lotad!" Folly Shouted in a scared tone of voice

"Go, Duskull!" Trudly Shouted in the same tone of voice.

The Water Pokemon, Lotad appeared in front of Umbreon While the ghost Pokemon, Duskull appeared in front of Espeon.

Rui stared at the two Pokemon as she began to feel Lightheaded Wes looked back and saw her holding her head like she was in pain.

"Keep it together, Rui!" Wes snapped at her before turning his attention back his opponents.

Each person fighting was ready to call out an attack, but before anyone could even utter a syllable, The battle was stopped by a new voice in the room.

"Now hold up there folks, don't start the show just yet!" The voice shouted from an open back corner door behind the Mayor's Desk.

Everyone in the room turned to the door as a tall figure came strutting out of the light and into the doorway. Everyone in the room was now seeing a tall slim man with a huge red and white Afro leaning against the doorway. He was wearing a yellow jumpsuit as well as yellow and blue sunglasses. Wes and Rui stared at him in confusion as Trudly and Folly grinned like Cheshire cats. The man began to dance toward the group with a grin on his face. He stood in front of Trudly and Folly before spinning around and pointing at Wes and Rui.

"So I take it you to darlin' younguns' are the ones who have been messin with my boys?" He asked them with a grin on his face.

"Yeah that's them Master Miror B. that punks the one that took the girl away from us." Folly snapped while pointing a finger at Wes.

Rui began to get scared and stood right behind Wes who glared at the tall man in front of him.

Miror B. looked down at Wes as a the grin became wider. He then started to chuckle before breaking down into hysterical laughter.

"You boy's mean to tell me that you were bested by this darlin' Infant!? You've gotta be joking me!" He shouted as he howled with laughter.

Wes growled in anger at Miror B.

"Who do you think your laughing at, you Afro haired freak!?" Wes snapped as the man continued to laugh.

Wes Clenched his fist and was about to strike Miror B. but he felt Rui grab his arm to stop him from swinging

"Wes, don't!" She begged not wanting him to get hurt

Miror B. eventually stopped and wiped away a tear he felt rolling down his cheek from laughing so hard. He then looked at back at Wes as he let loose a few remaining chuckles.

"I gotta say I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," He said to Wes before turning to Folly and Trudly. "You boy's are frightfully pathetic if you lost to this youngun'." He then turned back to Wes. "Now darlin' what was your name, Wes or somethin' I hate to say it but this as far as your going because we can't let your little lady friend right there stay with you anymore.

Miror B pointed a finger at Rui who stood as close to Wes as she possibly could.

"So your the one that wants her?" Wes asked in response

Miror B. nodded in response.

"That's right, you see, your little lady friend is no normal little lady because she has the ability to see things normal people can't see, and that just won't do for what we have planned."

Rui gasped in horror as she knew what Miror B. was talking about. Wes looked back at her in confusion wondering what secret she was holding.

"Ow!" Miror B. shouted before spinning into a pose "Now if you don't like pain like most people, Wes, you'll hand over the little lady to us or else we'll have to take her from you the hard way."

Wes looked back at Rui who was shaking like a leaf. He could just imagine what would happen if they had gotten their hands on her. She would probably be beaten, tortured, or killed if they took her. Scowling back at Miror B. Wes snapped his fingers a which made Espeon and Umbreon jump in front of him ready to battle once more.

"Not happening, you circus clown reject. I don't know what you want with her but your not laying a finger on her. If you want her you'll have to go through me." He said in a low venomous tone that would make a person's skin crawl.

Miror B. smiled evilly as Trudly and Folly jumped in front of him.

"Don't worry Master Miror B. we'll take care of him." Trudly said confidently.

However, before they could make a single move towards their pokeballs, Miror B. violently threw them backwards by their shirt collars.

"You two have embarrassed yourselves enough for one day." He snapped at his lackeys as he looked at Wes while grabbing a pokeball. "I'll deal with this youngun' myself." He then spun around into another pose before shouting, "let the music play!"

Rui suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head whenever Miror B. brought out the pokeball. It was the same pain she felt before but it was getting worse. Neither Wes nor Miror B. noticed her as Miror B. was ready to call out the Pokemon he had.

"You made a big mistake messin' with me darlin', Go, Makuhita!" He shouted

The little fighting Pokemon appeared in front of Miror B. with it's fist raised ready for battle.

Wes arched an eyebrow and quickly realized this was the only Pokemon his opponent was going to be using. With a new plan in mind Wes looked down at his Pokemon.

"Umbreon, come back." Wes ordered.

The black Pokemon looked at his master and shook his head in defiance.

"That's an order!" Wes snapped at Umbreon

Umbreon wanted to shake his head again but the look Wes gave him made him give up. He returned to Wes's side as Espeon stood in front of both of them.

"If he wants to battle one on one, then I'm not going to play dirty and battle two on one." Wes explained

Rui looked at all the Pokemon as the pain in her head increased tenfold it was almost as if the Pokemon were the ones causing the pain. Rui felt tears form in her eyes as the pain continued to increase. Suddenly everything turned black and red just like when Rui entered the city, except this time she could see Wes and everyone else. The pain she felt grew and grew almost to the point where she was about to scream out in agony. However when she laid her eye's on the Makuhita she noticed something familiar about it. She then began to noticed a black cloud form around it and Rui gasped which made her snap out of her pain filled state of mind.

"Wes!" She shouted making Wes jump in surprise.

"What!?" He asked still surprised from her shouting all of a sudden.

"That Makuhita, it's the Pokemon I was talking about when we first came to the mayor. It's the Pokemon with the black aura, the one that attacks humans." She said in worried tone of voice.

Wes looked at the Pokemon and said, "If that's true I better knock this thing out fast." He then looked at Espeon who was waiting for an order.

"Espeon use confusion!" Wes ordered.

Espeon fired a wave of Psychic energy at the Makuhita but the Pokemon jumped out of the way without an order from Miror B. However it didn't wait for it's next order. Instead, it raised it's fist and rushed towards Wes and his group, but it didn't aim for Espeon, it was aiming for Wes! Before the young trainer could react, Makuhita swung a vicious blow to his ribs knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying to the side of the room, and colliding back first into the wall.

"Wes!" Rui screamed in terror as she ran over to him with Espeon and Umbreon right behind her. She knelt own beside Wes and looked at him hoping he was alright.

Wes groaned in pain as Rui put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's one mean, Pokemon." Wes said through the pain he felt as he held his ribs "That really hurt."

Miror B. laughed with delight as Wes tried to stand. Rui however tried to stop him as got to one knee.

"Wes, don't, your hurt." Rui said almost pleadingly.

Miror B. smiled in satisfaction.

"I told you you made a mistake messin' with me." he said before landing his eyes on Rui. "Makuhita attack the little lady!" he commanded.

The Makuhita then began to rush towards her with it's fist raised while growling and shouting. Rui saw this and and the vision she had when first came back into town flashed through her mind. She screamed in fear while covering her head as the Makuhita got closer and closer.

"Rui get down!" Wes shouted at her as pulled her down to his level.

He then wrapped his arms around Rui and and held her close to him, shielding her from the Makuhita. The Makuhita brought it's fist back ready to strike Wes but something suddenly jumped in front of Wes and it received the blow. Wes and Rui both looked up and gasped in horror as they saw the Makuhita violently striking another Pokemon, it was Espeon!

**"ESPEON NO!"** Wes shouted as he saw his precious Pokemon being violently beaten by the Makuhita.

Espeon cried out in pain as the Makuhita delivered blow after blow to her pain filled body. She was utterly defenseless as the Makuhita continued to mercilessly assault her.

Wes tried to get up but the pain he felt in his ribs was to great. He then saw Umbreon, who was looking on in terror.

"Umbreon, help her!" Wes shouted at his Pokemon.

Umbreon however didn't listen he was to terrified at what he was witnessing to even move. The Makuhita continued to rain down his hard fist to Espeon as her cries started to become more and more loud. Wes felt tears come to his eyes as he feared that Espeon was living the last moments of her life if he didn't do something. He then looked up at Miror B. who crossed his arms and grinned evilly while nodding his head in satisfaction. Wes knew what he had to do to save Espeon.

"Please," he begged to Miror B. who looked down at him. "Call off, Makuhita, I'll do anything."

Miror B. however shook his head while he continued to grin menacingly.

"Sorry darlin' that just wouldn't make this tune work." He said almost psychotically "It looks like the song's over for your poor, scared, little Pokemon."

The Makuhita continued to beat Espeon relentlessly as Wes closed his eyes and let a few tears spill as he felt like this was the end. Rui began to cry to as she looked down not wanting to see Espeon die. However when she looked down, she saw the Snag Machine on Wes's arm and she quickly realized what had to be done in order to save Espeon. Wes's tears stopped when he heard Rui something quietly into his ear so Miror B. couldn't hear them.

"Wes you have to use the Snag Machine and capture, Makuhita.."

Wes looked up at Rui and then down at the snag Machine.

"But Rui, I can't, I swore-"

Rui cut him off as she put her hands on his shoulders

"Wes you have too, it's the only way to save Espeon." She said to him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Wes looked back at Espeon who was looking at her Master with fear in her eyes as she cried out for him.

Wes looked at Rui and nodded his head to her, knowing she was right. With her her help he was able to get to his feet but the pain he felt in his ribs made stumble a bit. He then used the arm he had the Snag Machine on and grabbed a pokeball with it. He quickly attached the ball to a part of the machine on his palm and there was a quick flash of light which nobody but he and Rui noticed.

"Hang on Espeon!" Wes shouted as he threw the pokeball with all the Power he had at Makuhita. He he grunted in Pain as he held his ribs while Rui looked at him worryingly. The Makuhita didn't see the pokeball coming and he disappeared with in a flash of light into the ball.

"What the-!?" Miror B. quickly shouted as he saw the disappearance of Makuhita. Wes and Rui had determined looks on their faces as the ball shook.

"Rui, quick, grab Espeon!" Wes ordered to the girl who was supporting him.

She nodded her head and ran over to Espeon as Wes held onto a wall for support. The ball continued to shake as she grabbed the badly injured Pokemon. She then went back to Wes's side cradling Espeon like a newborn child. The Pokemon whimpered and trembled in her arms, as the room went silent watching the ball. Finally the ball stopped shaking as Wes tensed up hoping he caught the monstrous Pokemon. After a second nothing happened and the ball remained motionless on the ground. Wes and Rui let out a sight of happiness and relief realizing that they were victorious. They had successfully snagged the Makuhita.

"You did it Wes!" Rui finally cheered as she couldn't help but hug him with one arm, completely forgetting that he was hurt.

"Ow! Rui! Stop Hugging Me!" Wes shouted in pain.

Rui quickly stopped and blushed in embarrassment as Wes glared at her for a second and softening his gaze.

"hehehe, sorry." Rui sad sheepishly.

Miror B looked at the Pokeball that had his Pokemon on it and gritted his teeth anger before.

"This isn't how the song goes!" He shouted with rage in his face voice before looking Wes and Rui who were both caring for Espeon. After a moment Wes picked up Makuhita's Pokeball and put it in his pocket. He looked at Miror B. with a look that would make Gonzap himself cringe a little bit in fear. As he spoke to Miror B. in a low venomous tone that made everyone in the room except Miror B. scared.

"You," he hissed as he pointed a finger at Miror B. "You did this to my Pokemon. I swear to you I'm going to make you pay. I hope that I find you again because when I do I'm going to destroy you."

Miror B. however didn't budge he glared angrily at Wes who was still glaring at him and said, "You think I'm afraid of you little man, you don't know who your messin' with. You may have gotten that Makuhita but I suggest you and your lady friend go back to wherever it is you came from before you get into even more trouble."

Miror B. then left the room without another word, completely forgetting Trudly and Folly were still there. Both Wes and Rui glared at them as Wes walked over to them. The two squealed in fear as Wes now stood over them he then noticed to pokeballs on the ground beside that must have contained the Lotad and Duskull that were probably called back when he was battling Miror B. Wes picked up the pokeballs and threw each of the violent into the stomachs of Trudly and Folly. He then pointed at the door while glaring harshly at the two trainers that he's had enough of.

"Get out, and don't ever let me see you two again, do you understand me?" he hissed to them.

The two lackeys nodded their heads Violently and ran as fast they could out the door while tripping over themselves.

Once all of the enemies were gone Wes turned back to his group and saw Rui on her knees still cradling Espeon while letting Umbreon nuzzled he cheek. Wes then went over to them as he held his ribs which were still hurting and knelt down beside the injures Pokemon in Rui's arms.

"Espeon, don't ever scare me like that again, and thank you." He said softly to the Pokemon while stroking her head.

Rui looked up at the young man beside her and said, "We need to take her to the Pokemon Center and we also need to get you checked out Wes.

Wes shook his head in response.

"I'm fine Rui." He said as he felt another surge of pain in his ribs.

Rui giggled at Wes before saying, "You're a terrible liar."

She then got underneath one of his arms and helped him up. Wes tried to get away but Rui gave him a stern look telling him to let her help him. Wes sighed in defeat and let Rui support him while holding Espeon. The group then picked left the mayor's office and headed straight for the Pokemon center.

* * *

By the time the group arrived at the Pokemon center, the sun had alright set and the moon was shining brightly over the night sky. Wes sat down in a chair beside Rui with an Ice pack over his ribs while Umbreon was asleep in his lap. The nurse did an X-Ray and Wes was relieved to hear that nothing was broken. The Nurse had take Espeon to the back 20 minutes ago to see what damage had been done. Rui sat silently watching the double doors as Wes looked at the ceiling in frustration. Rui could could hear her partner mutter something underneath his breath and she was naturally curious as to what he said.

"What did you say, Wes?" She asked him

"I said, twice," He replied with annoyance in his voice. "This is twice today that I had to bring my Pokemon to this damn place, I hate this place so much. Every time I come here I feel like I failed my partners and let the get hurt. How can I be so careless?"

Rui shook her head in disapproval of what Wes was saying.

"Wes, stop talking like that." She snapped sternly to him making him look at her. Rui's stern look finally softened when she began to speak much more sweetly.

"I know you don't really think that, and I know your Pokemon don't think it. Your a great trainer who cares for his Pokemon and the only reason the Pokemon got hurt was because they were protecting the one they love. They love you just as as much as you love them. So please don't beat yourself up anymore."

Wes looked down at the floor in silence before letting a small smile form on his face.

"Thanks, Rui." He said quietly

Rui smiled at him and sat back in her chair as she noticed that he was a little more relaxed now.

"Wes!" A voice suddenly called out startling the trio.

Wes and Rui both saw the nurse waving at them. They got up as Umbreon laid down in Wes's chair. When they arrived at the desk the nurse smiled and said, "I'm sorry to keep you both waiting for so long, Espeon is going to be just fine, however I would like to keep her hear overnight so she can rest. Is that alright with you.

Rui looked at Wes, he wanted to say no, he wanted to demand that the nurse give him back Espeon right now so they could leave. However, there was something about what Rui said that made him feel a little more at ease about leaving Espeon here for the night. After a long moment of silence, Wes nodded his head, which made both Rui and the Nurse smile.

"Is it possible for us to get a room to sleep here tonight as Well?" Wes asked.

The smile from the Nurse's face quickly faded away before explaining the situation to the two.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but all our rooms are filled for the night because of the Colosseum tournament. However, I know you both are tired so I'm going to call the hotel in the Plaza and have them provide you with a room for the night, my treat."

Both Wes and Rui smiled at the nurse gratefully before the smile disappeared from Wes's face.

"Uhh, you will let me know when I can take my Espeon with me tomorrow right?" he asked,

The nurse nodded her head before replying with a smile on her face, "I'll give you a wake up call tomorrow morning and you can come take Espeon."

Wes sighed in relief and nodded his head in agreement as Rui now spoke up.

"Thank you very much Ma'am." She said kindly while bowing respectfully to her.

The two then left without another word with Umbreon following behind them. The trio walked through the quiet moonlit streets listening to nothing but the flowing water in throughout the city. When they finally arrived at the hotel. It took them less than five minutes to be to be told where there room was and even less time to find it. When the group went inside, they each let out a long tired yawn ready to turn in for the night. However, there was only one bed and Wes was not going to share a bed with Rui.

"You take the bed," Wes said to Rui "I'll sleep on the couch."

"But, Wes-" Rui complained trying to stop Wes but it was to late as he was already crashed out onto the couch falling asleep with Umbreon laying on top of him.

Rui now learned that if she would be traveling with Wes, there would be some times she won't be able to persuade him. With that said she got into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Some time around midnight, Rui awoke and noticed that Umbreon had moved onto the bed and was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help smile softly as she gently pet the Pokemon before turning her attention to Wes.

When she laid her eyes on him she became worried when she noticed that he was shivering. The jacket he wore wasn't providing much warmth for him. Rui felt bad for him he's been through a lot today and he deserves a peaceful sleep. Getting out of the bed Rui found a spare blanket in the closet and she went over to the shivering Wes. Without waking him she gently put the blanket over him and his shivering immediately ceased. He was now sleeping peacefully and Rui couldn't help but smile at him. She then went back into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. The trio then slept peacefully through the night under the moons warm, and comforting glow.

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated, yeah it's been almost 2 months. I want to apologize for that, I have been extremely busy and have not been able to do anything. However, things are starting to settle down now and I can finally can get back to writing this thing. Hopefully there won't be anymore two month long updates.**_

_**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 5. This was an extremely long chapter my word software says it 13 pages long. I Couldn't figure out a good stopping point in this chapter so I just kept writing and writing until I finally said, "O.K. now's a good spot to stop." Still I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you liked it too. Also thank you so much for the favorites and followings I truly appreciate it. I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


End file.
